dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Winter Palace
are only two of these the map? http://thedosianimports.tumblr.com/post/116486255298/dragon-age-inquisition-extracts-winter-palace --WhisperingElf Separate articles? I'm of two minds, so I'll see what others think about having a separate article for the Winter Palace in Trespasser. On the one hand, we see different parts of the palace in each game, but on the other hand, it's still pretty much the same location. But on the other hand, it might wind up being a super long article and it might be better to split it. Thoughts? -- 03:42, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :I am definitely strongly in favour of keeping it as one article. Its the exact same location and the winter palace article isn't that long really. - 04:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :I don't have a strong opinion on the matter for the same reasons as Kelcat. I would be good to keep all things in one place, but I'm unsure that the result won't be clumsy. We can add everything to this page for starters and see what we get. Asherinka (talk) 04:51, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::By the way, 12 images are allowed in the gallery and the limit is already used up. At least the map from Trespasser should be added. Asherinka (talk) 04:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Most of those are maps though and the different sections of the winter palace visited in tresspasser don't seem to be visually distinct so I don't anticipate a need for many more gallery shots - 05:34, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :: They're very different. We'd need at least one map of the area, and I think it'd be a good idea to have different shots of the gardens, like the spa area where Vivienne hangs out, the statue dedicated to the Inquisitor, etc. -- 05:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm fine with that. Maybe split the galleries, one for gallery images and one for maps. I still think we should keep it as one continuous article, given its the same location. - 07:37, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::: We have specific guidelines about images DA:IMAGE that states there should be a maximum of 12 images in galleries. I don't see why we would make an exception to a page like this; another bonus to having a separate article, perhaps. -- 08:10, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::We've basically already had this discussion on Haven already and I'd be willing to bet we still won't have to add anywhere near as much content as we did for Haven, so I propose we look at a split along those lines that worked for that article. There's also no precedent for creating a separate location article for the same location appearing in the same game. - 08:56, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Dormant rift in Trespasser In Trespasser if you look at the sky to the west, especially from the platform where Cassandra stands, there seems to be a giant dormant Fade rift with that characteristic greenish glow very high up. Has anyone else spotted it, and if so, is there any significance to it? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :That's the Breach - 08:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It's the remaining scar after closing the Breach --Virrac (talk) 09:25, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Does it actually say so? Because I was under the impression that the Breach was much further away, behind the mountains. :-/ Also, assuming this map has the north on top, like most maps in DA, then shouldn't the Breach be on the right/east, rather than left/west? Because AFAIK Haven is to the east of Halamshiral. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC)